Je T'aime
by Eurikka
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] Eren Jaeger just an innocent boy who fall in love with a fucking bastard. RiRen / RivaEren / Levi x Eren
1. First Meeting

Eren Jaeger, enam belas tahun, seorang pemuda berdarah Jerman-Turki, tubuh yang proposional dengan kulit tan yang sangat sedap untuk dipandang, sangat tampan bagi wanita dan sangat manis bagi lelaki yang menyimpang.

Di suatu malam saat meracik pesanan para pelanggan, Eren Jaeger melihatnya, melihat lelaki dengan rambut _eboni_ dengan potongan _undercut_ , kulit pucat, bibir tipis, wajah datar dan tatapan tajam dari mata setajam elang yang beriris kelabu, sungguh indah dan menakutkan secara bersamaan. Eren Jaeger jatuh kedalam pesona lelaki yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya.

Je T'aime

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime-sensei

Summary : Eren Jaeger just an innocent boy who fall in love with a fucking bastard.

Rated : T

Main characters : Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith, Hange Zoe, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, etc

Genres : Alternative Universe, Modern Setting, Drama, Romance.

Warnings : Typos, bisexual and lots of things

Chapter 1 : First Meeting

Suara dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga, sekumpulan manusia yang menggerakkan badan mereka dengan liar di lantai dansa, pasangan yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim memenuhi sudut-sudut _club_ dan para wanita pemuas yang sedang melayani pelanggan merupakan hal yang lumrah ditemui di _club_. Eren sedang meracik pesanan minuman para pelanggan yang sudah menunggu pesanan mereka. Seorang wanita berambut pirang duduk di kursi bar.

"Selamat malam _Miss_ , apakah anda ingin Cocktails Illusion seperti biasa?" tawar Eren yang sedang membersihkan bar counter.

"Ya, seperti biasa Eren." Jawab wanita pirang tersebut yang dibalas anggukan oleh Eren.

Eren kemudian memasukkan ice cube , midori 0.5oz , tripel Sec 0.5oz, malibu 1oz, melon 1oz dan lime juice 0.5oz ke dalam shaker, menutup shaker dengan gelas mixing dan mulai me-shakingnya sampai tercampur. Setelah itu Eren menuangkan minuman yang telah di shake ke dalam gelas dan untuk sentuhan terakhir menempelkan lime slice di bibir gelas.

"Maaf menunggu lama ini pesanan anda, _Miss_ " Eren menyerahkan Cocktails Illusion itu kepada wanita pirang.

"Terima kasih Eren," wanita berambut pirang sepunggung itu menenggak Cocktails Illusion yang diracik Eren " Racikanmu luar biasa seperti biasanya." Lanjut wanita pirang setelah menghabiskan Cocktailsnya.

"Sama-sama dan terima kasih kembali _Miss_." Balas Eren kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Eren menghela napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya kembali, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Ayahnya, Grisha Jaeger yang sekarang berada di rumah. Ayahnya sedang sakit karena begitu keras bekerja, Ibunya Carla Jaeger hanyalah seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang penghasilannya tidak mencukupi, sedangkan ia dan saudara angkatnya Mikasa yang notabenenya masih bersekolah harus bekerja untuk membantu penghasilan keluarga, karena mereka tidak ingin terlalu membebani kedua orang tua mereka dan akhirnya mereka disini bekerja sebagai pelayan club ternama di Sina.

"Eren, kenapa kau melamun? Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Mikasa yang baru selesai mengantarkan pesanan pengunjung "Tidak apa-apa Mikasa, aku hanya memikirkan Ayah apakah dia baik-baik saja dirumah?" balas Eren sambil membersihkan gelas-gelas

"Yo! Eren apakah kau baik-baik saja?" sapa Isabel, salah satu bartender "Aaaa~ maaf Eren aku tidak bisa membantumu meracik minumam malam ini aku harus pergi sekarang, Ayahku sedang sakit. Bye Eren dan Mikasa~" pamit Isabel kemudian berjalan menuju pintu Bar

Setelah kepergian Isabel, Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu _club_ yang terbuka memperlihatkan dua orang pria tampan dengan tinggi yang kontras, yang satu berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, dan alis tebal tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang wanita berkuncir kuda dan memakai kacamata, sedangkan pria yang berada disebelah si pirang tengah mengamati suasana _club_ , pria berambut _eboni_ dengan potongan rambut _undercut_ itu mempunyai pesona yang kuat di mata Eren, pemuda itu memiliki mata beriris kelabu yang tajam seperti elang, kulit putih, bibir tipis yang senantiasa melekuk kebawah dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dan setelah beberapa saat Eren memandang pria eboni itu, mata mereka bertubrukan dan sekilas Eren melihat seringai dari pria eboni yang entah kenapa membuat Eren merasa malu, dengan buru-buru Eren kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Eren berusaha mengabaikan tatapan tajam setajam elang dengan iris kelabu itu senantiasa memandang Eren yang sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas dibalik counter Bar.

∞ Je T'aime ∞

"Levi, apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" tanya pria pirang yang telah selesai bercakap-cakap dengan wanita kuncir kuda.

"Tidak ada, hanya melihat seekor mangsa." Balas pria berambut eboni yang diketahui bernama Levi dengan seringai dibibir tipisnya.

"Levi, kau h-"

"Kau memiliki Petra," potong kuncir kuda" Kau tidak lupakan jika kalian tengah berkencan?" lanjut kuncir kuda sambil menatap lekat wajah datar Levi.

"Aku ingat mata empat, kau Erwin dan Hanji tidak usah menasehatiku." Balas Levi sambil menunjuk wajah Erwin dan Hanji bergantian kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Erwin mengusap wajahnya "Entah perasaanku tidak enak dengan keadaan Levi sekarang," Erwin kemudian berjalan ke arah counter bar dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah disediakan "Dia itu serius tidak sih dengan Petra?" lanjut Erwin sambil memijit pelipisnya "Dia mencintai Petra, Of course." Hanji menimpali pertanyaan rekan sejawatnya itu.

Eren yang melihat pria pirang dan kuncir kuda sedang duduk di kursi yang telah disedikan segera tersenyum dan menyodorkan daftar minuman. Eren tidak melihat pria berambut eboni tadi bersama kedua orang ini, karena malas Eren tidak mengambil pusing kemana perginya pria _eboni_ itu.

"Selamat malam, minuman apa yang ingin anda pesan _Sir_ dan _Miss_?" tanya Eren dengan senyum manis

"Aku Tequila Sunrise saja aku sedang tidak ingin mabuk malam ini dan kau Hanji?" pesan pria pirang kemudian bertanya pada kuncir kuda yang ia ketahui bernama Hanji "Aku sama saja denganmu Erwin" balas Hanji kepada pria pirang yang bernama Erwin

"Baiklah _Sir_ dan _Miss_ dua Tequila Sunrise akan segera siap, mohon ditunggu sebentar," kata Eren dengan senyum manis.

Eren kemudian menuangkan grenadine ke dalam gelas menambahkan ice cube ke dalam gelas dan untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik Eren mencampurkan tequila, lime juice, orange juice dan soda top yang sudah disediakan ke dalam gelas, setelah semua bahan tercampur Eren mengaduknya dengan stirer dan untuk sentuhan terakhir Eren tak lupa menambahkan garnis dari slice orange dan menempelkannya di bibir gelas agar mendapatkan kesempurnaan, kemudian menyodorkan dua gelas itu kepada Erwin dan Hanji.

"Terima kasih anak manis." ucap Hanji senang setelah melihat pesanan mereka sudah dibuat oleh Eren dan mulai menenggak Tequilanya "Sama-sama _Miss_ , silahkan dinikmati." Balas Eren dengan senyum.

"Namamu siapa? Sepertinya kau masih muda, nak. Berapa Umurmu?" tanya Erwin yang sedari tadi diam menyesap Tequilanya.

"Nama saya Eren Jaeger dan masih enam belas tahun _Sir_ ," balas Eren yang sedang membersihkan counter bar "Kau masih begitu muda, Eren. Kemana orang tuamu? Apakah kau yatim-piatu?" tanya Erwin lagi yang menatap Eren begitu lekat "Tidak, saya bekerja disini untuk membantu orang tua saya _Sir_." Balas Eren yang kemudian membersihkan alat-alat bar dan dibalas Erwin dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Tak lama setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Erwin, pria berambut eboni datang dan langsung mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kososng di sebelah Erwin

"Sialan, kalian sudah memesan dan tidak memesankanku?" kata pria _eboni_ dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau sih lama jadi kita pesan duluan, aku akan memesankanmu." Balas Erwin sembari memanggil Eren yang masih setia membersihkan peralatan bar.

"Ada apa tuan? Apakah anda ingin memesan lagi?" tanya Eren sambil menyodorkan daftar minuman dengan senyum .

"Oi, bocah buatkan aku Coktails Margarita Blue." Perintah Levi dengan gaya angkuhnya, sementara Eren yang kaget karena keangkuhan Levi hanya bisa menahan makian yang ingin keluar dari bibir indahnya.

"Baiklah _Sir_ , Cocktails Margarita Blue akan segera siap." Balas Eren dengan senyum terpaksa "Dasar kuntet dia kira dia siapa? Berlagak seperti bos saja dia, tapi sebenarnya dia memang terlihat orang berada tapi... sudahlah jangan pikirkan Eren" batin Eren yang sudah emosi karena perkataan pria bermanik kelabu itu.

"Jangan pakai lama bocah, kau sudah membuat mataku iritasi dengan tingkah bodohmu yang sebelas duabelas dengan penghuni Rumah Sakit Jiwa." Ucap Levi kemudian menyelipkan sebatang rokok _menthol_ dan menyalakannya dengan pematik api.

"Baiklah, _Sir_." Buru-buru Eren kembali menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk minuman pesanan Levi. Eren kemudian menyiapkan shaker, tequila 2oz, lime juice 2oz, cointreau 2oz, ice cube 5pcs , sald dan memasukka liquid tersebut kedalam shaker dan men-shake nya sebanyak duabelas kali, menuangkan kedalam gelas martini yang bibir gelasnya sudah ditaburi dengan garam dan Eren juga tak lupa menambahkan Cherry merah kedalam minuman Levi.

"Silahkan, _Sir_." Eren menyuguhkan pesanan Levi kemudian kembali berkutat dengan cucian gelas-gelas "Tidak buruk, bocah." Ucap Levi setelah mengambil Cocktails Margarita Blue pesanannya dan hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas oleh Eren.

"Eren, bisakah kau bawakan kami makanan kecil?" ucap Hanji dengan wajah yang bersemu pengaruh alkohol.

"Tentu _Miss_ ," balas Eren kemudian dengan cepat memanggil Mikasa yang baru kembali dari toilet "Mikasa, tolong ambilkan snack didapur untuk pengunjung kita." Tanpa berkata apapun Mikasa mengambil snack yang dimaksud Eren dan memberikannya kepada Hanji.

"Eren, berhati-hatilah dengan ketiga orang itu, perasaanku tak enak terhadap mereka" bisik Mikasa "Ya Tuhan, Mikasa aku bukan anak kecil lagi, lagipula mereka sepertinya orang baik," balas Eren dengan nada tak suka "Lagipula aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai bartender dan seorang bartender harus bersikap baik kepada pelanggannya Mikasa atau kita akan mendapatkan masalah dari atasan." Lanjut Eren yang masih membersihkan gelas-gelas "Eren, aku hanya memberitahumu apalagi dengan pria pendek itu, kau harus berhati-hati." Kata Mikasa dan meninggalkan Eren yang masih terbengong-bengong karena ucapan tak masuk akal saudari angkatnya tersebut. Mereka tak sadar jika sedari tadi sepasang mata beriris kelabu sedang memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Levi, Hanji kita pulang."

∞ Je T'aime ∞

"EREN!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang seleher kepada pemuda brunette yang berjalan lamat-lamat ke arahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Armin mengapa kau begitu berisik," balas Eren dengan muka tertekuk karena mereka diperhatikan oleh para pengunjung taman yang lain "Habisnya kau lama sekali dan kemana Mikasa?" balas Armin "Dia membantu ibu dirumah, ayo Armin kita cari toko buku yang kau maksud." Kata Eren kemudian menarik Armin yang dibalas rontaan pemuda pirang itu karena tak terima diseret seperti karung beras.

"Jadi kita harus menaiki bus berapa lama? Apakah kau mengingat jalan kesana Armin?" tanya Eren kepada Armin setelah mereka sampai di halte bus "Tentu! Kita hanya perlu menaiki bus searah ini kurang lebih limabelas menit dan berjalan sedikit dari halte bus dan sampai." Balas Armin lalu membaca kembali novel yang sempat terlantarkan.

Eren bosan melihat Armin yang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri dan mengabaikan Eren yang tidak mempunyai aktifitas lain selain melihat kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan depannya. Akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak sambil menunggu bus yang mungkin saja masih lama datangnya.

"Ren... Eren... Eren," Eren mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya juga guncangan lembut pada bahunya "Nghh?" lenguh Eren dan menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya, menghalangi cahaya masuk "Eren, busnya sudah datang atau kita akan tertinggal!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Armin "Ah?! Sudah datang? Maafkan aku Armin, ayo kita masuk." Kata Eren yang baru saja bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dan menarik Armin ke dalam bus yang terparkir rapi didepan halte bus.

"Dia sudah naik ke dalam bus." Ucap seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan topi juga kacamata ala detektif dari dalam kegelapan gang dibelakang halte bus.

∞ Je T'aime ∞

Eren dan Armin turun di halte bus setelah menaiki bus seperti yang dikatakan Armin kurang lebih limabelas menit. Setelah membayar tarif bus untuk dua orang mereka pun berjalan kearah yang searah dengan halte bus tempat mereka berhenti tadi.

"Eren, apakah kau ingin mampir sebentar di _La boulangerie de Ackerman_? Lagipula kita tidak sedang terburu-buru." tawar Armin setelah melihat jam di ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas kurang lima menit.

"Sepertinya tak ada salahnya, ayo Armin kebetulan aku baru saja terima gaji." kata Eren dengan semangat membayangkan makanan seperti apa yang akan mereka makan.

"Ya! Kita bisa patungan untuk membeli sepotong kue di _La boulangerie de Ackerman_. Kata mereka kue-kue yang tersedia disana sangat enak!" kata Armin dengan wajah yang cerah. Eren memang pernah sekali mencoba kue lezat dari tokoh kue itu saat teman sekelasnya Annie yang saat itu berulang tahun.

"Baiklah, kita bisa mampir kesana sebentar aku ingin merasakan kue buatan _La boulangerie de Ackerman_ lagi." Eren menarik Armin berbalik ke arah toko yang sempat mereka lewati dan masuk kedalam toko kue itu

Eren masuk kedalam tokoh kue itu bersama Armin, saat Eren mendorong pintu masuk tokoh kue itu mereka dimanjakan dengan aroma kue yang baru dikeluarkan dari panggangan. Eren menarik tangan Armin untuk duduk disalah satu sofa dengan kaca sebagai pembatas antara bakery dan jalan raya.

"Armin pesanlah _Macaroons Haute Couture_ aku akan menunggu disini," kata Eren setelah melihat-lihat daftar menu yang ada dimeja mereka.

"Baiklah Eren, tunggu aku disini jangan kemana-mana." Kata Armin sebelum berlalu mengantri dan perkataan Armin itu membuat Eren mendecakkan lidahnya tak suka.

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang terlihat dari kaca pembatas bakery ini, saat masih asyik melihat pemandangan jalan raya tiba-tiba _Lamborghini Veneno_ hitam berhenti tepat didepan pintu _La boulangerie de Ackerman_ sang pengemudi keluar dari sisi kiri mobil, pria itu memakai _t-shirt_ hitam yang melekat sempurna di badannya, _ripped_ jeans berwarna hitam, _sneakers_ converse hitam serta kacamata berbingkai hitam yang Eren duga merk brand terkenal bertengger indah di hidung mancungnya. Eren terkesima dengan penampilang pria itu, sepertinya Eren pernah melihat pria itu dan saat pria itu masuk ke dalam _La boulangerie de Ackerman_ seluruh pekerja bakery itu menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan berjejer rapih di depan pintu menyambut pria mempesona itu.

"SELAMAT DATANG, MY LORD!" sambut seluruh pekerja _La boulangerie de Ackerman_ sambil membungkukkan badan mereka sembilanpuluh derajat yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan acuh dari sang pria. Sejenak pria tersebut menyapu pandangannya kedalam _La boulangerie de Ackerman_. Sadar diperhatikan oleh seseorang, pria itu membalas tatapan dari mata beriris hijau kekuningan itu dan saat itu juga Eren tersadar setelah melihat seringai kejam yang tersungging dibibir tipis pria itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, _mon petit ours_."

∞ Je T'aime ∞

AN:

AAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI CHAPTER 1 INI HEHEHEHE

Banyak sekali kekurangan FF ini;-; saya penulis absurd yang dengan segenap jiwa dan raga berusaha menulis ini dan sangat berani mengambil tema untuk ff yang berat.

Semoga para readers sudi membaca karya abal-abal saya ini, saya butuh kritik dan saran dari para readers untuk mengembangkan karya tulis saya. Saya banyak terinspirasi dari banyak FF, novel-novel dari penulis terkenal dan buku di Wattpad.

FYI saya agak kesulitan saat adegan Eren saat di bar sehingga harus membaca artikel-artikel bar dan mixdrinks di internet untuk menunjang peran Eren sebagai bartender kece disini. Dan untuk para readers yang ingin memberi masukkan dapat mengatakannya lewat pm atau akun sosial media yang dapat di cek pada profile saya. Masih banyak typo dan kesalahan tulisan di FF saya mohon koreksinya readers-san.

mon petit ours : my little bear

La boulangerie de Ackerman : Ackerman's bakery

yang lain dapat di tanyakan pada google

P.S : LEVI IS SO FUCKING HAWT. End story.


	2. Orang Asing

.

Je T'aime

Chapter 2 : Orang asing

.

* * *

Pria itu berjalan ke arah Eren yang masih duduk terdiam di mejanya, Eren merasa setiap langkah pria itu seperti model profesional yang sedang melangkah di atas _catwalk_.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pria itu," bisik Eren pada dirinya sendiri

Dan saat pria itu sampai di meja Eren, dengan seenak jidat mulusnya pria itu mendudukkan bokongnya di sisi lain sofa yang sedang diduduki Eren.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini, _mon petit ours_ ," ucap pria itu sambil mengambil sepuntung rokok menthol dari kotak rokok yang berada di saku celananya kemudian menyalakan rokok itu dengan pematik api.

"H-Hai, _Sir_. Kita pernah bertemu dimana yah?" tanya Eren dengan wajah super polosnya yang membuat pria disampingnya itu menatap datar ke arah Eren.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri mengingat pelangganmu dengan memakai otak berkapasitas kecil milikmu itu, nak," balas pria itu sambil menghembuskan asap rokok berbau menthol ke wajah Eren yang langsung terbatuk menghirupnya.

"Dasar kuntet, memangnya dia siapa? Seenak jidatnya mengatai otakku berkapasitas kecil," kata Eren pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya, menghalau asap rokok itu.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya pria itu sambil menatap Eren dengan tajam.

"E-eh... Tidak, _Sir_. Saya hanya berusaha mengingat anda," balas Eren kikuk. "Nama anda siapa, _Sir_? Saya tidak begitu mengingat anda."

"Wah, otakmu benar-benar berkapasitas kecil," kata pria itu sambil tetap menikmati rokoknya. "Panggil saja aku Levi, aku pelangganmu semalam di _club_."

Setelah mendengar jawaban pria disampingnya itu Eren mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian apa saja yang dialaminya semalam, dan bagaikan kilat ia mengingat pria disampingnya ini yang ternyata pria beriris kelabu yang menarik perhatiannya semalam, oh dirinya benar-benar pelupa.

"A-ah! Anda teman, _Miss_ Hanji kan? Saya mengingatnya," kata Eren dengan ceria setelah berhasil mengingat pria di sampingnya ini. "Saya tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan anda disini, _Sir_. Ngomong-ngomong saya Eren Jaeger, senang bertemu anda kembali, _Sir_ Levi." Eren menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Levi, mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Bagus, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengingatnya. Ternyata otakmu masih bisa mengingat sedikit," kata pria itu sambil terus menghisap rokoknya dan mengabaikan uluran tangan Eren.

Eren yang tidak mendapat respon dari Levi langsung menarik tangannya dengan kikuk, ia berharap Armin cepat kembali ke meja ini. Dan ternyata Dewi Sina masih menyayanginya, Armin kembali ke meja mereka dengan membawa pesanan mereka berdua di atas nampan.

"Armin! Kenapa kau begitu lama?" tanya Eren setelah Armin menaruh nampan berisi pesanan mereka di atas meja.

"Eren maaf aku lama- Eh, hello?" Armin yang ingin meminta maaf langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat pria asing yang sedang duduk bersama sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, temanmu?" tanya Levi

"Ya, _Sir_. Kenalkan ini Armin Arlert sahabatku dari kecil dan Armin perkenalkan ini _Sir_ Levi, dia adalah salah satu pelanggan di _club_ milik Hannes." Eren memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain.

Armin kemudia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Levi, mengajak berjabat tangan dan hanya di balas tatapan menilai Levi. Levi memperhatikan Armin dari ujung rambut sampai ke sneakers butut milik Armin dan kembali lagi ke rambut pirangnya, berulang kali. Armin yang ditatap seperti itu dan uluran tangannya tak kunjung dibalas akhirnya menarik uluran tangannya sambil ikut memperhatikan penampilannya.

Armin kemudian mengalihkan tatapan bertanyanya kepada Eren ' _Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?_ ', yang di balas gelengan kepala Eren.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah seperti kalian disini?" tanya Levi sambil kembali menikmati rokok menthol itu

"E-eh? Kami hanya singgah sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan," jawab Armin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di seberang sofa yang diduduki oleh Eren dan Levi.

"Oh," gumam Levi.

Hening tercipta diantara mereka bertiga sebelum Levi menjentikkan jarinya, memanggil pelayan.

"Bawakan bocah-bocah ini apapun yang mereka inginkan," kata Levi begitu pelayan itu datang dan dihadiahi tatapan bingung Armin dan tatapan bahagia Eren.

"Benarkah saya boleh memesan apa saja?" tanya Eren dengan kilatan bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua manik indahnya

" _S-Sir_ , kami tidak bisa membayar semua itu." Armin gelagapan

"Tidak usah bayar, duduk dan nikmati saja, bocah." Levi beranjak dari hadapan Armin yang hanya bisa termenung dan Eren yang sibuk memesan.

.

.

.

"Eren, kenapa Sir Levi melakukan itu?" Armin bertanya begitu mereka sudah keluar dari _la boulangerie de ackerman_.

"Entahlah Armin, kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih begitu kita bertemu dengannya lagi." Eren melanjutkan langkahnya dengan gembria, meninggalkan Armin yang masih terdiam di depan pintu masuk _la boulangerie de ackerman_ dan Armin yang baru sadar ketika Eren sudah berjalan agak jauh di depannya berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Armin, apakah toko bukunya masih jauh?" Eren bertanya begitu Armin sudah mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Tidak lama lagi Eren, ah! Ini dia, ayo masuk." Armin menarik tangan Eren begitu mereka sudah sampai lalu Armin membuka pintu toko buku itu.

 _Kling~_

Saat Armin membuka pintu depan toko buku itu, mereka langsung disambut oleh petugas toko buku yang langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya saat Eren dan Armin masuk.

"Selamat datang," ucap sang petugas toko buku dengan senyum, menyambut mereka. "Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami sedang mencari buku sejarah." Armin menjawab. "Bisa beri tahu kami dibagian mana buku tentang sejarah?"

"Tentu, silahkan ikuti saya," ucap petugas itu masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Eren dan Armin kemudian mengikuti petugas itu yang menuju ke salah satu rak buku di dalam toko buku dan mereka berhenti di depan rak buku yang berisi segala macam buku sejarah.

"Nah, ini rak buku bagian sejarah. Silahkan lihat-lihat dulu, saya mohon undur diri," kata petugas itu.

"Terima kasih, Marco," ucap Armin setelah melirik _name tag_ yang berada di seragam petugas itu.

"Sama-sama," balas petugas yang bernama Marco itu dan berbalik pergi, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Armin sebenarnya buku macam apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Eren yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Sebenarnya aku mencari buku tentang dunia _underground_." Armin memilah-milah buku yang ada disana.

"Hah? Terus kenapa kau cari di bagian buku sejarah?" tanya Eren heran.

"Ini hanya alibi Eren, kau tidak akan tahu siapa sebenarnya petugas tadi." Armin berbisik kepada Eren.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Armin." Eren mendecakkan lidahnya begitu mendengar jawaban Armin. "Memangnya mereka menjual buku seperti itu?"

"Tentu tidak!" Armin menjawab mantap.

"Terus kau mencari buku apa Armin?!" Eren menaikkan sedikit suaranya.

"Aku bercanda," jawab Armin sambil terkikik. "Aku mencari buku sejarah dunia untuk tugas sekolah Eren."

"Heh, sudahlah. Aku akan melihat-lihat buku juga kalau begitu," kata Eren kemudian pergi meninggalkan Armin dan berjalan mengitari toko buku itu.

Eren lelah mengitari toko buku yang entah sudah berapa kali ia putari, ia lelah dan bosan menunggu Armin. Eren akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sudut toko buku itu.

Sebenarnya ia berharap Armin segera menuntaskan pencariannya itu, ia merasa diikuti oleh seseorang tetapi ia abaikan. Eren yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke rak buku sejarah dan mencari Armin.

"Eren, kau dari mana saja? Aku sudah mendapatkan bukunya! Ayo kita ke kasir." Armin berkata ketika ia melihat Eren yang muncul dari balik rak-rak buku yang tinggi itu dan mengajak Eren ke kasir untuk membayar buku yang dicarinya.

.

∞ Je T'aime ∞

.

"Armin, kau merasa diikuti seseorang tidak?" Eren memecah keheningan di antara mereka yang sedang menunggu di halte bus.

"Diikuti? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, apa kau merasa jika seseorang mengikuti kita?" Armin memelankan suaranya.

"Iya, aku merasa jika diikuti oleh seseorang. Aku harap kita segera sampai di rumah." Eren menutup matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Tidak lama setelah berbincang tentang itu, mereka melihat mobil _Aston Martin Vanquish_ berhenti di depan halte bus. Kaca mobil terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pirang beralis tebal.

"Erwin-san?" Armin mengenali sosok pengemudi mobil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Armin?" Erwin tersenyum melihat pemuda pirang itu

"A-aku habis berbelanja buku dengan Eren." Armin menjawab sambil menunjuk sosok Eren di sampingnya yang hanya diam saja.

"Wah, Eren. Kita bertemu lagi." Erwin menyapa Eren dengan senyum

" _Sir_ Erwin, senang bertemu dengan anda." Eren membalas sapaan Erwin dengan disertai senyum manis.

"Armin, apakah kau mau pulang denganku? Aku akan mengantarmu." Erwin menawari Armin tumpangan.

"E-eh? Tetapi Eren bagaimana?" tanya Armin gelagapan.

"Ah-ya! Eren, maafkan aku, seandainya aku membawa mobil yang bisa menampung banyak penumpang." Erwin meminta maaf dengan canggung, tidak enak dengan Eren.

Eren yang sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat pirangnya itu menampilkan senyum jahil dan melirik-lirik Armin yang pipinya mulai bersemu merah. "Tidak apa-apa _Sir_ , bus yang aku tunggu akan datang tidak lama lagi. Kau bisa mengantar Armin pulang."

"E-Eren?" Armin salah tingkah melihat senyum Eren.

"Armin, kau pulang saja bersama _Sir_ Erwin, aku tidak apa-apa." Eren menarik tangan Armin dan memasukkan pemuda pirang itu ke kursi penumpang. "Sampai jumpa!"

Eren cekikikan melihat interaksi antara sahabatnya dan pelanggan _club_ tempatnya bekerja itu. Ia kembali menunggu bus yang entah kapan sampainya itu.

"Huh, busnya kapan datang?" Eren menggerutu karena bus itu tidak kunjung datang.

"Kau sendiri?" Eren terkejut mendengar suara asing yang berada tepat disampingnya. ' _Sejak kapan orang ini ada_ '.

"K-kau siapa?" Eren merutuki suaranya yang terbata.

Orang asing itu menggunakan hoodie sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat, menambah kecurigaan Eren kepaada orang itu.

"Y-ya, apakah kau sedang menunggu bus juga?" Eren bertanya kepada orang itu, berusaha tidak terlihat takut.

"Ya, aku sedang menunggu sesuatu." Eren sekilas melihat seringai orang asing itu yang berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Hening tercipta diantara mereka, Eren merutuki daerah tempat ia menunggu bus itu terlihat sepi dan orang asing itu membuat Eren takut.

"Nah, jadi siapa namamu?" orang itu bertanya.

"N-namaku, Eren Jaeger. Kau bisa memanggilku Eren." Eren kembali merutuki suaranya yang bergetar.

Eren melihat orang itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Eren berjabat tangan.

"Namaku m-"

Ucapan orang itu terhenti ketika sebuha mobil _Lamborghini Veneno_ berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Dan orang didalam mobil itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya, menampakkan sang pengemudi.

"Bocah, naik sekarang." Levi memerintah Eren.

"T-tapi."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, bocah." Levi turun dari mobil dan menarik tangan Eren kemudian mendudukkan pemuda jaeger itu ke kursi penumpang dan menancap gas mobilnya meninggalkan orang asing itu sendiri.

"Cih."

.

.

.

" _S-Sir_?" Eren memanggil Levi setelah diam cukup lama dan tidak ditanggapi oleh sang lawan bicara.

" _Sir_ Levi, apa yang anda lakukan tadi?" Eren bertanya.

"Kau pikir apa yang ku lakukan tadi, nak?" Levi balik bertanya, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari jalanan.

Eren diam, dia bingung akan mengatakan apa untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung yang tercipta di dalam mobil sport mewah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Levi

"Y-ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana tadi?" Levi kembali bertanya

"Aku menunggu bus, _Sir_." Eren menjawab sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Levi

"Sendiri?"

"Tidak, sebelumnya aku bersama Armin tetapi dia dijemput Sir Erwin." jelas Eren

"Dan kau kenal orang tadi?"

"Orang tadi?" Eren diam beberapa saat. "Ah! Orang bertudung tadi? Aku tidak kenal dia, _Sir_."

"Aku kira dia kekasihmu," kata Levi datar

"T-tidak Sir, saya tidak punya kekasih." Eren menajawab dengan gelagapan

"Begitu. Katakan dimana rumahmu?" Levi bertanya lago

"E-eh? Untuk apa _Sir_?" tanya Eren balik

"Tentu untuk mengantarmu, bodoh." Levi melirik bocah di sampingnya itu

"Anda tidak usah repot-repot! Anda bisa menunrunkan saya di halte bus selanjutnya," tolak Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada penolakan." Levi menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

"B-baiklah, _Sir_." Eren pasrah atas pria di sampingnya itu.

Setelah memberitahu alamat rumahnya, Eren bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada pria itu. Hal itu tidak luput dari mata Levi, tetapi ia biarkan saja.

" _S-Sir_ Levi?" panggil Eren yang hanya dibalas lirikan dari sang empunya nama.

"T-Terima kasih atas traktiran yang _Sir_ Levi berikan kepadaku dan Armin." Eren mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah yang memerah, tidak berani menatap manik kelabu itu.

"Tidak masalah." Levi memilih untuk menatap jalanan itu daripada wajah pemuda _brunette_ yang seperti wajah orang habis disetubuhi.

.

∞ Je T'aime ∞

.

"Terima kasih _Sir_ ," ucap Eren sambil membungkukkan badannya begitu ia sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Hm." Levi menaikkan kaca mobilnya dan menancap gas, pergi dari hadapan Eren.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Eren sedikit berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya.

Begitu sudah memastikan mobil Levi tidak terlihat lagi, Eren melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke rumah sederhana itu. "Aku pulang."

"Eren?" suara Mikasa menyambut kepulangan Eren.

"Mikasa? Dimana Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Eren sambil melepaskan simpul tali sepatunya.

"Ayah sedang beristirahat dan Ibu sedang pergi bekerja." Mikasa menjawab sambil berlalu dari hadapan Eren.

"Oh, seperti itu." Eren berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil minuman.

"Kenapa kau pulang terlambat Eren?" tanya Mikasa sambil mencuci piring yang belum sempat ia kerjakan tadi.

"Aku menunggu bus yang datangnya lama sekali," jelas Eren dan menaruh gelas itu ke meja.

Mikasa hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil terus mencuci piring. "Sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu, kita akan pergi bekerja."

"Baiklah."

Eren berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada disamping kamar orang tuanya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu lalu masuk dan membaringkan dirinya di kasur butut miliknya. Ia bisa mendengar suara batuk ayahnya yang terdengar begitu menyiksa sang empunya.

"Ayah," lirih Eren. "Maafkan aku, aku belum bisa membawa ayah berobat."

Eren yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya kembali sadar begitu ia mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya. Ia bergegas membuka pintu.

"Mikasa? Ada apa?" tanya Eren begitu ia mendapati Mikasa yang mengetuk pintunya

"Eren, cepatlah bergegas. Kita akan pergi sekarang," kata Mikasa datar.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menjaga Ayah?" tanya Eren sambil memperhatikan Mikasa yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

"Ibu sudah pulang, kita bisa pergi sekarang." Mikasa menyahut dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Baiklah, berikan aku waktu lima belas menit untuk bersiap-siap," kata Eren sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tunggu di ruang keluarga."

.

.

.

"Mikasa, ayo!" Eren mengajak Mikasa begitu ia sudah siap dan langsung diikuti oleh gadis itu. "Ibu, aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan!" sahut ibunya dari dalam kamar.

Eren dan Mikasa berjalan menuju halte bus untuk ke tempat kerja mereka. Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan perbincangan hangat seputar sekolah, bekerja, kesehatan ayah dan pekerjaan ibu. Begitu mereka sampai di halte bus, mereka harus menunggu lagi karena bus yang akan mereka tumpangi belum sampai.

"Hujan turun Eren," kata Mikasa sambil menengadah ke arah langit, melihat butiran butiran hujan jatuh semakin deras. "Sepertinya kita akan kehujanan."

"Tenang, aku bawa payung kok!" Eren mengeluarkan payung lipat dari ranselnya.

Hening tercipta, Eren lebih memilih memperhatikan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang sedangkan Mikasa lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Mikasa tersentak dan segera memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Eren bingung dengan tingkah saudara angkatnya itu.

"Mikasa, kau kenapa?" Eren memegang bahu Mikasa, menenangkan gadis itu.

"Kau merasa seperti diperhatikan Eren?" Mikasa berbisik.

"Hujannya lebat yah," suara asing menyahut dari belakang Eren yang membuat ia dan Mikasa langsung berbalik.

"K-Kau?" Eren terkejut akan kehadiran sosok asing yang sebelumnya ia jumpai di halte tadi sedangkan Mikasa menatap waspada orang bertudung itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Eren?" tanya Mikasa sambil menatap orang itu dengan tajam.

"T-Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya." Eren menggeleng.

"Loh, bukannya kita sudah berkenalan sebelumnya?" Eren melihat orang itu menyeringai, "Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri."

Kemudia orang asing itu mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jaketnya dan mulai menyerang Eren yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Suasana hujan membuat sekitar mereka yang sudah sepi bertambah menjadi lebih sepi sehingga membawa keberuntungan bagi orang asing itu.

"Mikasa! Lari!" Eren menarik tangan Mikasa menerobos hujan.

Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari orang asing yang masih mengejar mereka. Sesekali mereka melihat ke belakang dimana orang asing itu tetap mengejar mereka dengan jarak yang semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba Mikasa terjatuh ketika gadis itu tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat dengan benar.

"Mikasa!" Eren membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. "Mikasa ayo! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Eren berpikir untuk menggendong gadis itu saja sebelum orang asing itu memperpendek jarak di antara mereka dan langsung menancapkan pisaunya ke bahu Mikasa.

"ARGH!" Mikasa berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang bahunya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Eren membelalakkan matanya dan langsung memukul orang asing itu sampai terjatuh ke tanah, orang itu bangkit dan membalas pukulan Eren tepat di wajah yang disusul pukulan di perut berulang kali sampai Eren terbatuk.

"Ugh!" Eren terjatuh sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Orang itu berjalan ke arah Eren sambil menyeringai, ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari kantungnya. Orang itu berjongkok di hadapan Eren kemudian mencengkram rambut Eren dengan kasar lalu mendekatkan pisau itu ke wajah Eren. "Kau mau merasakannya?"

Mikasa yang tidak tinggal diam mengambil balok kayu yang berada di dekatnya dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arah orang itu. Mikasa mengangkat balok, ingin memukul tengkuk orang itu. Tetapi, orang itu dengan cepat berbalik ke arah Mikasa yang langsung melindungi dirinya dari pisau itu dengan balok yang berada dalam genggamannya. Eren yang melihat kesempatan kemudian berlari ke arah orang itu dan memukul tengkuknya sekeras mungkin sampai orang itu kehilangan kesadaran.

"Mikasa! Kau baik-baik saja?" Eren membantu gadis itu untuk duduk.

Eren kemudian mencabut pisau itu dari bahu Mikasa dan merobek sebagian kemeja yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi luka gadis itu.

"Mikasa naiklah ke punggungku!" Eren berjongkok dihadapan gadis yang semakin terlihat pucat itu.

"A-Aku masih bisa berjalan." Mikasa menolak untuk digendong

Eren yang tidak terima dengan penolakan Mikasa akhirnya memaksa gadis itu untuk naik ke punggungnya dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi tempat itu sebelum orang itu sadar, walaupun ia sendiri tidak kuat membawa beban dipunggungnya.

.

∞ Je T'aime ∞

.

Pintu _club_ terbuka menampilkan Eren yang kehujanan dengan kemeja sobak dan Mikasa yang berada dipunggungya. Keadaan _club_ yang ramai tidak membuat Eren dan Mikasa menjadi pusat perhatian karena pengunjung sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Eren berjalan melewati kerumunan manusia yang meliukkan badannya dengan liar mengikuti musik. Eren berjalan terseok-seok ke arah _counte_ r bar. Begitu sampai di _counter_ bar, Eren sontak menarik perhatian orang yang sedang duduk disana.

"EREEEEN!" Isabel memekik begitu ia melihat Eren dan membantu pemuda itu menurunkan Mikasa yang sepertinya pingsan dari punggung Eren. "A-apa yang terjadi denganmu? W-WAH! MIKASA BERDARAH!"

Mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah luar, Hannes keluar dan terkejut melihat keadaan kedua bawahannya yang mengenaskan.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Hannes bertanya. "Rico kau gantikan Isabel melayani pelanggan dan kau Isabel, bawa Mikasa ke dalam!"

Eren langsung menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai karena kakinya tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya.

"Eren, kau kenapa?" Hannes mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Eren yang terduduk dilantai bar.

"K-Kami diserang oleh orang tidak dikenal d-dan orang itu menyerang kami k-kemudian." Eren merasakan tubuhnya menggigil dan Hannes yang melihat itu memanggil Jean untuk membantu Eren masuk ke ruang karyawan.

.

∞ Je T'aime ∞

.

Levi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru _club_ , ia sedang mencari pemuda _brunette_ dengan iris hijau indah memikat itu.

"Wah.. sepertinya ada yang ketagihan datang ke club ini." Hanji menggoda sahabatnya itu yang hanya dibalas _death glare_ dari Levi.

"Hanji, jangan menggoda Levi terus," kata Erwin menengahi sebelum pria beriris kelabu itu meledak dan melakukan tindak kekerasan kepada Hanji.

Levi berjalan ke arah bar dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya itu dan mulai memesan minuman untuk dirinya.

"Kemana bartender yang kemarin malam berjaga disini?" Levi bertanya kepada bartender bersurai pirang itu.

"Dia sedang istirahat, _Sir_." Bartender itu menjawab setelah terdiam agak lama.

"Hooh seperti itu." Levi sebenarnya kurang puas dengan jawaban bartender itu dan memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing.

Levi pergi begitu ia menaruh sejumlah uang yang ia rasa cukup untuk minuman yang ia pesan dan meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih saja asik dengan minuman mereka sambil bercerita, tidak sadar Levi sudah meninggalkan mereka. Levi berjalan ke arah salah satu sofa di pojok ruangan club dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa itu, tidak butuh waktu lama ia sudah dikerumuni oleh para wanita penghibur disana.

"Tampan, bermainlah bersama kami," salah satu penghibur disana menggoda Levi dengan menempelkan dadanya ke lengan kekar Levi.

"Hm? Apakah kalian sanggup melayaniku?" Levi menyeringai begitu meihat ekspresi kegirangan para wanita penghibur yang mengelilinginya.

Levi menarik salah satu wanita penghibur berambut merah sebahu dan mendudukkan wanita itu dipangkuannya, sontak saja erangan kecewa terdengar dari wanita-wanita yang lain.

"Oi, apakah kau bisa memuaskanku?" Levi berbisik ke telinga wanita itu yang membuat wanita itu tersipu.

Saat sedang membisikkan godaan ke telinga wanita itu matanya tidak sengaja melihat pemuda _brunette_ yang baru saja keluar dari ruang karyawan, ia berseringai.

"Ya, _Sir_. Tentu," jawab wanita itu dengan nada menggoda yang dibuat-buat membuat Levi makin melebarkan seringainya.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat butuh hiburan sekarang, nafsuku sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun." Levi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wanita itu yang membuat wajah wanita itu bersemu merah karenanya. "Tapi, aku tidak suka barang bekas."

Levi meninggalkan wanita itu yang sepertiya sedang syok dengan perkataan Levi. Ia mengikuti pemuda _brunette_ itu yang sedang berjalan ke arah toilet dan sesampainya didalam toilet ia melihat pemuda itu terdiam di depan westafel. Levi berdiri memperhatikan pemuda itu, menunggu pemuda itu sadar akan kehadirannya.

" _S-Sir_ Levi?" Eren terkejut begitu ia melihat Levi ada dibelakangnya. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Levi mengacuhkan pertanyaan Eren lalu berjalan ke arah pemuda brunette itu kemudian mengunci pergerakan Eren yang sekarang terjebak di antara westafel dan tubuh Levi yang semakin rapat. Ingatkan Levi untuk membersihkan tangannya dengan baik setelah ini.

"Kau dari mana saja, hm?" Levi merendahkan suaranya, menggoda pemuda _brunette_ itu.

"A-Aku t-terlambat." Eren memundurkan wajahnya begitu wajah Levi terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. " _Sir_ , wajah anda terlalu dekat."

"Hooh? Aku suka posisi seperti ini." Levi menyeringai melihat wajah Eren yang bersemu merah sampai ke telinganya.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" Levi memegang sudut bibir Eren yang terluka dengan wajah tidak senang. Ia baru menyadari sudut bibir Eren yang terluka itu.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, _Sir_." Eren berusaha menutupi lukanya.

Levi menangkup wajah Eren dengan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas, menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat sudut bibir Eren yang terluka. "Aku tidak suka kau terluka."

" _Sir_ , jangan begini. Nanti ada orang yang melihat." Eren gelagapan setelah mendapatkan perlakukan mengejutkan itu.

"Hooh, jadi kau mau kalau tidak ada yang melihatnya, hm?" Levi menatap wajah Eren yang sudah semakin merah kemudian menaruh wajah tampannya di ceruk leher Eren, mengendus aroma pemuda _brunette_ itu.

Belum sempat mencicipi pemuda brunette itu lebih jauh, tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka dengan keras yang disusul dengan teriakan yang juga tidak kalah kerasnya.

"LEVI!"

' _Fuck, kenapa jalang itu datang disaat tidak tepat.'_

* * *

A/N :

Akhirnya update fiuh~ #lap keringat. Maaf yah menunggu lama ;-; aku harus merombak lagi semuanya dari awal dan maaf jika masih ada kesalahan dan typo karena pada dasarnya aku sudah bersatu dengan kedua masalah itu T^Tb typos dan kaidah penulisan salah sudah bagaikan belahan jiwaku, oh~.

Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu FF ini. RnR pls ^^ Levi badass sekali yah? wkwkwk


	3. Announce

Hello, it's me Eurikka.

Saya mau memberitahukan bahwa fanfic **Je T'aime** akan saya berhentikan dulu karena jadwal sekolah yang sangat padat dan juga berhubung laptop saya rusak... rusak total! sehingga ide-ide fanfic yang sudah saya ketik juga lanjutan **Je T'aime** tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Saya benar-benar sedih karena tidak dapat melanjutkan fanfic Je T'aime padahal saya melihat kotak review berisi readers yang meminta lanjut, maafkan saya yang telat memberikan pengumuman karena masalah pada laptop saya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf kepada kalian semua.

Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan begitu banyak dukungan kepada fanfic ini dan mohon maaf kepada readers yang sudah menunggu fanfic ini padahal tidak lanjut-lanjut. Saya tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata macam apalagi kepada readers selain terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa lagi dan doakan saya bisa kembali ke dunia tulis-menulis lagi.

Salam sayang, Eurikka.


End file.
